


You Had Me @ Hello

by PassionateKey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sort of punk Buck Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt inspired by: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me @ Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @insertcoolassnamehere  
> This is my first time writing Stucky, hope you guys enjoy it!

James walked into his Intro to Film class ready and willing to jump out of a window. At first glance he could tell it was  _that_  class, the first row already holding nothing but kids wearing hand knitted beanies and silver studs adorning their faces. Except, well James had no room to talk, if the glint in his lip and the very obvious left ripped sleeve, emphasizing his prosthetic had anything to say about it. Even then though, James liked to think he was one of the good ones, one of the film students who didn’t flaunt his extensive knowledge of film trivia in everyone’s face.

Picking a safe seat away from the Pretentious Pile, as he had started calling them in his head, he placed his bag down on a desk near a window. “This seat taken?”

The boy was much smaller then James originally assumed, his small pointed elbows shook across the desk as a pencil scratched its way in neat circles on a starch white piece of paper.

"Hm?" He looked up startled. "Where you uh, yeah, I mean no, that seats not taken."

James nodded, but the small blonde boy had gone back to the the work in front of him before he had a chance to sit down.

.

For the most part the class wasn’t too bad. Okay no, it was great. It was one of James’ favorite classes and it really was all thanks to the professor. Professor Banner was pretty young, he’d once been a physicist that worked for NASA and James wasn’t really sure how he had ended up at NYU teaching an Intro to Film class, but he was by far the best professor James had ever encountered.

He was a pretty chill professor, not the kind that tried to be friends with everyone in the class, but the kind that generally cared about his job and what he was teaching, and he didn’t have time for the Pretentious Pile-who now had names, some among where Tony Stark, who’s dad owned a huge production company, and Brock Rumlow, who was just an asshole-bullshit. James respected him and was always eager to attend class.

The one thing he enjoyed more, although if his roommate and long time friend Natasha asked, he would deny deny deny, was the skinny kid who always happened to be seated two seats away from the window in the last row in the room. The Artist, that’s what James had named him in his head. One, because the skinny twerp always had his head stuck in the sketch book that never seemed to leave his side, but mostly because he had never once spoken in class in the twelve weeks they’d had it and so James never got his name.

.

It was the last week of the class James had learned to love and Professor Banner was going over last minute details about their final paper that was due the next, and last, time they met. Everyone in the class, including James, collectively groaned. Finals were going off all over the place and campus had started to look like the aftermath of a zombie epidemic. Students everywhere were living off of coffee and stumbling from class to class looking half dead, again James included.

That particular morning though James hadn’t been able to get his daily coffee intake, thanks to Natasha horrible boyfriend and James’ best friend Clint having decided that he was the only one who got to drink the last pot. James vowed that he would kill him, but only after stopping by Starbucks after class. To add to his misery, when he has stumbled into his seat, blond and pointy Artist boy wasn’t in his usual seat, and as James had scanned the class, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. So begrudgingly, he had sank into his seat and willed class to be over quickly.

That was until, five minutes into Professor Banner’s spew about revising their final papers, the one and only door to class flew open and a small blonde flurry stepped in out of breath. James shot up straight in his chair, catching the square jaw and blue eyes that came with the body, for only the second time since beginning the class.

"Mr. Rogers, nice of you to make it to my class." Professor Banner smiled, not even turning around.

The lanky boy stopped, eyes wide, and blushed. “Sorry professor, got a bit lost in my figure drawing class, lost track of time,” he mumbled out.

Professor Banner turned and must have gave Mr. Rogers a reassuring look, because the tension in him seeped out and he began walking to his seat.

"No worries Steven, don’t let it happen again." He gave a short chuckle, knowing there wouldn’t be an again.

The Artist-Steven, took his seat next to James, quietly and class continued. James tried to calm himself at the exciting prospect of now knowing The Art-Steven’s name, but was brought out of his own at the smell of fresh coffee hitting his nose.

Slowly he turned his head towards Steven’s desk and sure enough a tall cup of coffee along with a tall can of an energy drink sat where he’s sketchbook usually evaded his desk. James scrunched his face in confusion, wondering as to why Steven would have both drinks out. 

It wasn’t until he looked over Steven’s face, watched had take a deep breath as he uncapped his coffee and reached his skinny pale fingers over the top of his energy drink, that James got what he was doing. His eyes went wide as he watched Steven pour the contents of his energy drink into his coffee, breath out again, and bring the rim of the cup to his lips, but not before muttering “I’m going to die”.

James’ hands acted before his brain could fully catch up. With his right hand he stopped Steven’s arm and with his left he pulled the coffee cup straight out of his fingers. 

"No." 

Steven looked up at him, startled, almost as if he had forgotten where he even was.

"No." James repeated placing the cup as far away from Steven’s reach as he could, keeping his metallic fingers curled safely around the it.

Steven said nothing, eyebrows drawn in confusion, before turning away and staring straight ahead for the remainder of class.

.

When Professor Banner dismissed them, James grabbed his bag and walked out forgetting all about the coffee in his hand, until he felt the pull of an arm behind him and the sound of gasping as the coffee in his hand spilled all over him.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I didn’t-I-I.." 

James looked up from the empty cup in his hand, Steven was stammering in front of him, and turning redder then any human his size should have been able to turn.

"I really-I will, I’m sorry," he finally finished, wringing his pale hands in front of him.

James remembered he hadn’t said a word. “It’s okay, the coffee was cold already anyways.”

Steven froze in front of him before kneeling over in laughter. His laughter was a lot deeper then James had expected and he found himself smiling.

"I-I’m still," Steven tried to calm his laughter. "I’m still sorry," he said out of breath. "I was just-just trying to ask why you stole my coffee earlier."

James tilted his head to the side and looked at him like he was crazy. Steven begin to fidget again.

"What?"

"Because you were right."

"Right?"

"Yeah, you were going to die."

James wasn’t sure what about the very obvious reason that he couldn’t let the cute blonde artist boy that sat next to him and never talked, drink the poisonous death trap in a cup he had concocted, but it sent Steven into another fit of laughter.

"Steve." he said between gasps of air.

James looked at him confused.

"My name.. Steve.. Call my Steve."

James smiled, forgetting about the sticky mess his arm was going to become if he didn’t clean the coffee off of the plates soon.

"James," Steve smiled at him. "My name is James, but you can call me Bucky."


End file.
